Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-204.147.202.56-20151216162823
Hundreds of animals were packed within the Desert's movie theatre. Anessa, Amos, the Armadillo Head, and his son Rory were in the front, holding up their fake lightsabers. Amos: I've hears a lot of buzz about this new Star Wars movie. To be honest, it looks fucking awesome. I'm waiting for the new villain to appear and kick some ass. Anessa: I can't wait to see Princess Leia again. Carrie Fisher killed that role. When's the movie starting? Armadillo Head: The movie will start when Vollotorian and his family get here. Everyone's waiting until the desert’s richest resident arrives, and I'm pretty excited. A sudden hush fell over the theatre as the Chancellor of the Raptors walked in. He looked positively stunning as always. He chose to wear black silk along with silver rings for this premiere. Vollotorian headed to the front row, followed by his wife, four children, sister-in-law, and niece. Vollotorian forbade his ten grandchildren from coming because he deemed they were too young to see the film. He directed his family members to their private box with his silver lance before taking the center of the stage. Vollotorian: It’s one of my great joys to welcome Star Wars into the fold. As Executive Vice President of United Incarnations, which owns a stake in the Disney Company, I can hope this magnificent piece of cinema will bring in revenue from around the world. As a result, our stock price may rally. But the film is a wonder in itself. I’ve already seen The Force Awakens at an Incarnation press event last night, and as the only one here who has previously viewed it, I shall only say this: your standards will be exceeded. The deafening cheers that followed Vollotorian’s speech lasted for five minutes. Vollotorian motioned for silence with his lance. Vollotorian: Excellent. We’ll screen the film now. He took to his throne in his private box. The theatre darkened, and the roars from the crowd grew at the sight of the film’s title card. Vollotorian’s sons, Perellius, Estivaan, and Malavonde had their eyes locked on the screen as the first scene opened. Mara watched with an air of interest. Two hours and sixteen minutes later, Star Wars ended to a standing ovation. Vollotorian smiled to himself. This was the happiest I’ve seen him in years. Amos: (To Eggberto, Anessa, and his friends) Guys, that was fucking electric! Kylo Ren’s the shit! Armadillo Head: It certainly was seamlessly executed. My hat goes off to J.J. Abrams. Rory, what did you think? Rory: I need to see this movie again. Kudos to Vollotorian for funding this premiere! I want to thank him. Amos: Rory, Vollotorian is like a force of nature. He may be in a good mood today, but his explosive temper is feared more than death itself. You can’t just approach him- Armadillo Head: Go on, Rory. Amos, let him do it. Rory crossed the theatre aisle over to Vollotorian’s private box. Rory had to wait in line as everybody in their dog wanted to talk to Vollotorian. Many animals thanked him for hosting the premiere while others were Voralonus’s long-time friends. Vollotorian spoke to everyone while having a glass of champagne. Mosette was just as busy engaging with the theatre patrons alongside her husband. Her sister Elvira was chatting too. Vollotorian’s four children were forced to wait. Edward: Voralonus, you’ve done it again. What a fantastic premiere. (He slipped Vollotorian a gift, a small bottle of vodka.) Vollotorian: It was my great pleasure. I shall see you at our Christmas party. (Edward nodded and slipped off.) An hour passed until Rory had his turn. He carefully approached the Chancellor. Vollotorian looked down at him and motioned for him to speak. Rory: That film was the best. My father and I had such a great time. Vollotorian: How wonderful. How’s your father doing? Rory: He’s in excellent health and spirits. He loved the film as well. Vollotorian: I’m delighted to know that– Estivaan: Father, it’s been an hour and a half! Vollotorian faced his son, his expression livid. Estivaan knew at once he had crossed a line. His father’s death glare rivaled any Sith Lord. Vollotorian: (in cold fury) You–will–wait–there–for–me. (He turned back to Rory.) My second son is rather . . . outspoken. But I’m happy for you and your father. Rory: Thank you. (He and the others left. Vollotorian rounded up his family and they walked out. Of course, things headed toward the Dark Side for Estivaan.) Vollotorian: Estivaan, you’re with me. Get over here, now. Estivaan hesitated a second too long. Vollotorian was through with hiding his rage. Vollotorian: NOW, ESTIVAAN! (He pinned his son to the wall with his lance.) YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN ACCOMPANY US TO A MOVIE PREMIERE! I WAS TOO DAMN NICE TO ALLOW YOU OUT OF THE INSTITUTION TONIGHT! YOU WERE TO WAIT PATIENTLY WITH YOUR SIBLINGS AS I HOSTED THIS SCREENING! GOD, ESTIVAAN, WHY DID I EVEN HAVE YOU?! Estivaan: The Force has betrayed me tonight! Vollotorian: Yes, it has! We’re leaving! Come! (Vollotorian and his family took to the sky. Rage had replaced any happiness Vollotorian had over the Star Wars film. He was irate with his son for disobeying and interrupting him. Estivaan was thrown back into the institution the following day.)